Russell After Hours
by NEScribbles
Summary: Russell's owners have left him to stay with Blythe for a few days, but when he is left alone for a long time he can get a bit curious. Based on a short greentext story I made on /co/,


It was a late night in the pet shop, and Russell sat alone in the big green chair in the corner of the day camp. His owners were going on vacation, so Russell was going to stay with Blythe for a few days. Mrs. Twombley had already locked up the shop and turned off all the lights in the main shop area. Russell was completely alone in the silent day camp. Blythe had said she would come down and get Russell in a little bit, but it had already felt like an eternity to the little orange hedgehog.

He had never been alone in the Pet Shop this late, he did stay the night once but that was with Blythe. This time he was utterly alone, there was nothing he could do but wait. He felt a growing fear within, as if something bad was going to happen any second, as if someone or something was watching him from the pitch black shop. He wanted to scream, but his fear paralyzed him. Every crack or creak of the shop he had hoped would be Blythe coming to get him, but that was not the case. He wasn't going to wait any longer, ready or not Blythe he's going up.

Russell eased off the chair and placed his back against the wall and slowly sidestepped his way toward the dumbwaiter. He kept the entire shop within his sight. When he was mere feet away from the covering, he ran fast. You gotta go fast, gotta go fast, gotta go faster faster fasterfasterfaster. He leaped up to the dumbwaiter cover and opened it as fast as possible. He only gave himself enough room to slide in, and then quickly closed it behind him. He gave a sigh of relief as he had made it safely into the dumbwaiter. There was no present danger, but that's easy to say when you're in a lit day camp area with 6 friends and a shop owner nearby. Russell firmly grasped the rope in the small box and began pulling himself up. Russell didn't lift, so this was a bit of a challenge. You should lift, bro.

Russell had let out a big smile when he had reached Blythe's room. He opened the fake window and looked around. No sign of Blythe. Her laptop was on the bed with her phone, the lights were on, and the TV was on. She must be nearby if all of her stuff is still on. He jumped out of the wall and looked around.

"Blythe! I don't mean to frighten you but I've already arrived!" He shouted out.

There was no response. Russell had continued searching the room until he had heard a peculiar sound; running water. It sounded as if it were coming from outside of Blythe's room, so he made his way to the cracked door and made his way into the hallway. The hallway was dim, but there was nobody here. The sound of water was coming from another door, the one across from Blythe's room. There was a light radiating from the crack on the bottom of the door. Russell went up to the door and saw it was not fully closed. He pushed it open slightly and was hit by a wall of steam. As soothing as it felt on his face, he immediately recognized a familiar girl humming a tune. He walked inside to see that it was coming from behind a curtain. He ran forward and leaped up towards the edge of the tub.

"Blythe! I found yo..." Russell began as he landed on the edge and opened the curtain enough to allow him to stand on the inside of the curtain.

"WHAT THE WOAH!" Blythe exclaimed as she was taken aback by the sudden intrusion.

She fell back in the tub and landed on her back. She had her legs completely spread and was dazed for a moment. Russell, standing on the edge in front of her, had a view of everything. Blythe realized what had happened and quickly covered her lady parts. It didn't change anything, what Russell had saw could not be unseen.

"Blythe! I'm so sorry I didn't know! I'm a bad hedgehog." Russell whimpered as he had covered his eyes,

"Russell, I can't believe you..." Blythe began but paused.

Russell was crying now. "What... what is it?" He would never live this down.

"Are you..." Blythe began, "Are you enjoying this?"

"No! No! I'm not Blythe I'm sorry." He squeezed out.

"I was just wondering because..." Blythe had trouble finding the words. "because..."

She nervously looked left to right. "Because your little Russell says otherwise."

"My little ru..." Russell didn't understand, but then it hit him.

Russell had slowly looked down, he had a cold sweat on his forehead. He already knew what Blythe meant, and he knew what he was going to see. He had a desperate hope that it wasn't true, he had hoped that everything happening right now wasn't real, but it was. He bit the bullet and looked down. Sure enough, his little Russell was standing tall.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Russell screamed as he punched it and tried to push it back in.

"Blythe, it's not what it looks like!" He screamed as he tried to hide it but it wasn't going anywhere, it was throbbing.

"Are you sure? Because that's exactly what it looks like." Blythe smiled a bit. She taunted the poor fellow.

"No! NONONONONONONONO! I'm sorry for ruining everything. It's all my fault, I should have stayed in the daycamp." Russell felt submission now. He wanted to ball up, but his little Russell wouldn't allow for it, so he laid faced down on the tub edge.

The hot steamy water continued to run in the shower. Everything that had happened to Russell was a nightmare, he couldn't stand the thought of Blythe never wanting to speak to him again. But then again, he wouldn't blame her for it.

"You didn't ruin anything, Rusty." Blythe said as she sat up in the tub, her hands still covering herself.

"What do you..." Russell said as he looked up at Blythe.

She removed her hands from her privates. She flipped back her silky, soft, shiny hair. Her body was shiny and wet. She rubbed herself down from her shoulders to her toes. She laid back with her hands behind her head and spread her legs.

"I mean, you're pretty big... for a hedgehog." She said as she looked at Russell, to her precious, then back to Russell.

"You don't mean..." He began.

"I do." She smiled.

"What about josh?"

"What about him? He's a fag, and my current BF doesn't NEed to know." She smiled seductively.

Russell could see where this was going. He looked Blythe down her sweet, sweet, shiny body. He admired her beautiful curves, Blythe was a piece of perfection. He looked down.

"You ready for this, little Russell?" he said while looking at it.

He jumped into the tub.


End file.
